Together
by scarlet.stained.angel
Summary: How Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff and Hawkeye/Clint Barton first met and a few of their first missions together. Before the Avengers Initiative. A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed this fanfic! I am happy to say that this story is now complete! My next fanfic will be one for the Bourne Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Marvel characters/tech. However the ideas are all mine!**

**Note: I love friendly and constructive reviews so please leave a review even if it's just a quickie!**

_Moscow, Russia: Christmas Eve:_

She knew it. She knew people didn't just do nice things with out expecting some sort of payback.

Which is why she didn't trust this man with the storm-blue eyes and didn't believe a word he was saying.

'Look Miss Romanoff, all you need to do is come with me, then you can decide' said Clint Barton impatiently.

Not a man good with words, his patience was wearing thin.

Partly because Agent Phil Coulson expected the Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff to be dead already. Partly because Barton had been arguing for almost an hour with this girl.

And she was obviously injured and bleeding all over the floor. And he hated messes.

They had been standing in an abandoned warehouse for an hour until Barton finally radioed for an evac team, hopefully equipped with medics. The quinjet was due here any moment and he still hadn't convinced the Widow to come with him.

Finally Barton muttered 'I give up' and walked out.

He heard a small thud from inside and turned slightly, knowing that the Widow was known for attacking when her victim's back was turned.

Instead he saw her crumpled on the icy cold, concrete floor.

Completely aware that this was probably a ruse Clint approached her motionless body warily until he saw the dark red puddle on the floor.

There was a slight sound outside.

Clint whipped around, an arrow already notched, pointed towards the man in the doorway. Recognizing the familiar silhouette, he lowered his weapon.

Agent Phil Coulson stepped into the warehouse with a sigh.

'Clint, your orders were to kill her. This is approximately the fifth time this month you have broken protocol.'

'Actually it's the fourth' grumbled Clint.

Coulson knelt next to the girl, carefully turning her over. Instinctively he checked her side, where the bullet had gone in.

'Barton get her into the jet. I'm flying' was Coulson's terse command.

_Helicarrier: med bay_

Natasha Romanoff still lay unconscious in the bed where the Coulson had placed her after bandaging and cleaning her wound.

The bullet had only nicked her side, enough to draw blood. Not enough to kill.

Clint still didn't know whom the bullet had come from. It was most likely her employers he thought bitterly.

He had been on the roof of the building waiting for her when he had heard the shot and ad cautiously gone inside despite Coulson yelling through his earpiecce.

Looking over at the Widow he found it hard to believe her body count was as high/higher than his own.

She was eighteen, only six months younger than him, but she looked like she was at least two years younger.

Clint had protested to Coulson why he had to babysit Natasha Romanoff.

'Clint I'm not asking you to sleep with her. Stop acting like it's going to kill you.'

'She probably will' muttered Clint 'I'm not a babysitter.'

'I never asked you to be one. I'm asking you to stay with her until she wakes up while I go convince Fury that you have not broken protocol. Again' Coulson responded mildly.

A sudden sound from the bed made Clint look up.

Natasha Romanoff was sitting upright gasping. Her green eyes held a kind of primal terror.

Clint yelled for a doctor as she whipped around to face him.

'Who are you' she snarled.

'Hey relax, I'm-' breaking off in the middle of his sentence as he ducked a punch.

'You probably shouldn't do that. You might-' Clint ducked again 'start bleeding again.'

Her green gaze startled him with its intense coldness and fury.

'Miss Romanoff? We need you to calm down' came a voice from the doorway.

Clint sighed as Coulson walked into the room.

The Black Widow launched herself at him but he caught her and pinned her to the bed.

There were restraints on either side of the bed that Clint quickly fastened around her wrists.

Coulson already had a tranquilizer in his hand that he carefully administered to Natasha.

After a minute she stopped struggling and relaxed, her eyes closed, her breathing shallow and even.

'Clint I need you to stay here.'

'But-'

'Don't even. I'm handling Fury, you can handle her.' Coulson said firmly.

Clint sighed and dropped back into the chair with his book.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Marvel characters/tech. However the ideas are all mine!**

**Note: I love friendly and constructive reviews so please leave a review even if it's just a quickie!**

Clint looked up blearily from his book. The Black Widow was slowly waking up from the tranquilizer Coulson had given her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and then she moaned as they fluttered closed again.

She tried to sit up but struggled against the restraints holding her wrists down.

Clint got up and walked over to the bed.

He expected Miss Romanoff to be angry, to have the same look in her eyes when she first woke up. Instead her green gaze held only fear as she struggled.

Clint put one hand on her arm and another behind her back and tried to calm her down.

She whimpered as Clint rubbed her back gently.

'Where am I?' she asked weakly.

'You're at SHIELD' he said.

'Why?'

'Tasha I did tell you I was going to bring you here. Eventually.'

'What did you just call me?'

'Your name's too long to say.'

She smiled lightly. He could see that this was the first time anyone ad given her something that she didn't have to pay back.

Clint slowly undid the restraints with one hand while still cradling Natasha with his other hand.

He had been ready for any hostility but nothing prepared him for Natasha snuggling against him, her head tucked under his chin, and one of her hands curled in his shirt collar.

Clint sat on the bed and pulled the blankets around her, tucking a strand of flaming red hair behind her ear.

Coulson walked in and said 'Clint I need you to come with me. Fury needs to talk to you about…her.'

'Don't I…..um…need to…um….'

'Stay here?' queried Coulson with a straight face. He glanced over at Tasha's sleeping form.

'I think she'll be fine' Coulson dryly remarked.

_Private Meeting Room_

'What the _hell_ was that?' spat Fury.

'What was what?' Clint inquired, as innocently as possible.

'Barton….' Coulson warned.

'She's as lost as I was.'

'She's a HYDRA trained assassin' said Fury.

'What was I?' countered Clint.

There was no answer from Fury as he prepared to leave.

'Coulson's her handler. You're helping.'

As Fury left Clint and Colson both looked at each other and sighed.

_Med Bay_

Natasha woke up groggily. Realizing her wrists weren't bound anymore she sat up, closing her eyes waiting until her dizziness subsided.

Turning her head Natasha saw one of the agents from two nights ago.

Wishing her voice didn't sound as weak as she thought Natasha said 'Who are you?'

'Clint. Still tired?'

'No.'

Clint tossed a gray SHIELD t-shirt, combat boots, and a pair of black sweat pants on Tasha's lap.

'Put these on.'

Clint left the med bay room and leaned against the wall outside, waiting while Natasha changed.

She came out a minute later still looking shaky but seemed to be fine.

Clint started walking, but stopped when he realized Natasha wasn't following.

'What's wrong?'

'Will you kindly tell me where we're going?' queried Natasha sarcastically.

'To go see Coulson' Clint answered. Expecting Tasha to ask who Coulson was, Clint was surprised when she just followed him with no questions.

Eying her slim form Clint noticed that the outfit Natasha was wearing fit her perfectly hugging her in all the right places.

He noticed she was always on guard. The terrified girl from last night was gone. In her place was a highly trained assassin.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_12 weeks later, Briefing Room:_

'Your next mission is to Alaska. There's a rogue agent outside of Nome who needs to be eliminated' Coulson stated flatly.

'It's the middle of winter. And you want us to go to Alaska?' asked Natasha dubiously.

'You'll have camouflage' assured Coulson.

'So what has this rogue agent done so far and how are we eliminating him?' queried Clint.

'He's infiltrated part of SHIELD Intel and sold government property to HYDRA. You will both enter the party as a pair. You are expected to_ kill_ him, Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff will act as the distraction.'

Coulson consulted the packet he held.

'There's to be a masked ball in 3 days at his "Winter Palace". I assume you both know what to do. And you are sharing a room.'

Natasha and Clint both looked dubiously at each other as Coulson hid a grin.

When Natasha got back to her room, her costume was already out. A low cut black dress, simple yet seductive. And a black feathered mask, as well as a pair of silver stilettos.

As she picked the dress up a folded piece of paper fell out. Opening it she read

'Your codename for this mission is Black Swan. Black Widow is too easy to guess. Hence the black gown and mask. You have been equipped with weapons as well. The stilettos contain stiletto daggers. There are also thigh holsters for a gun and a tranquilizer.'

Almost instantly after reading it, the note turned to cold ashes in her hand.

Shaking her hands over the trashcan, Natasha found herself wondering what Clint would think of her in the dress.

She fiercely old herself to stop thinking like that, that they were just agents, nothing more, after all everyone she loved always got killed.

_Safe house in Nome:_

'I get the bed' Natasha stated flatly.

Clint shrugged hiding a smile, as he saw why she wanted the bed. It was closest to the window, and if Natasha slept facing the window, then he could sleep on the couch and watch the door.

Natasha unpacked, ignoring Clint's skeptical glance at the black gown and stilettos.

About to say something when he saw the shoes, Clint promptly closed his mouth when Natasha shot him a withering glare.

'Well? Aren't you unpacking?' she queried.

Clint sighed and pulled a crumpled tux out of his duffel.

Disdainfully discarding it on the couch, he carefully eased out two bags of potato chips, two packs of Twizzlers, and a couple of extra arrows.

Natasha raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, sighed and rummaged in the closet coming out with an iron for Clint's tux.

_Winter Palace, outside Nome, Alaska:_

Clint didn't think he had ever seen her looking this gorgeous before.

Her long dark red tresses ere pulled up in a simple chignon, and the black dress clung to her perfectly.

Natasha was thankful for the mask as it hid the blush that crept over her face when she saw Clint, in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back and a cheeky grin that disappeared when he saw her.

'What?' she asked uncertainly.

'N-n-nothing' Clint said still eying her as she turned away.

'How's your earpiece?'

Natasha tapped one of her gold earrings

'Agent Barton, this is Agent Romanoff. Copy?'

'And this is Agent Coulson' crackled their earpieces, 'Get to work.'

Natasha sighed and took Clint's arm that he offered.

They strolled in like any normal couple would, except they weren't a couple. They were assassins.

The tow of them separated behind a pillar and Natasha took a deep breath and walked slowly past their "host".

'He fell for it' stated Clint over the earpiece.

Sure enough, their target was slowly following Natasha, taking care not to be seen.

He caught up with her.

'Come to the roof ' he whispered 'I have something to show you….'

With a deceptively charming smile he led Natasha up to the roof. Now it was Clint's turn to follow discreetly.

By the time Clint reached the roof, their job was done.

Thank you to everybody who has stuck with this! I won't be able to update for a week as I am away!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short!**

_Safe House roof:_

'Umm…..Tasha, I think this was supposed to be a joint effort…..not just solo' Clint said dryly.

'I was handling everything perfectly fine. It was clean, and you don't like messes' stated Natasha.

'How do you know that?!'

'Your room. It's spotless. Your closet's as neat as a pin.'

'Wait a sec, why were you in my room?!' demanded Clint

'Stop arguing' snapped Coulson.

'Dammit stop sneaking up on us like that!' Clint yelled

'Be on your guard' returned Coulson.

'Miss Romanoff, I assume you've made up your mind by now?'

'What?' asked Clint, looking back and forth between the two of them 'I thought she was staying?'

'SHIELD gave her a two month trial period' explained Coulson, still focusing on Natasha.

'I'll stay' she said quietly, not looking at either of them.

_SHIELD Helicarrier, later that night:_

Clint knocked on her door.

'Tasha? Tasha, its Clint, can I come in?' when there was no answer, Clint slowly pushed open the door.

Her bed was neatly made, with no evidence that anyone had slept in it at all. Clint sighed and headed up to the roof.

'I couldn't sleep' she whispered, leaning against Clint's shoulder.

He only stroked her hair, looking at her pale face with the dark bags under her eyes, from countless sleepless nights, haunted by her ledger. He knew the feeling.

She curled against him, falling asleep. Clint made sure she was fully asleep before picking her up and carrying her to her room.

_Briefing Room 3:_

'Your next mission is to Dubai. In less than 48 hours James Morgenstern will check into the Burj Khalifa Armani hotel. Your mission is to eliminate him as quickly as possible. A room has already been booked for the two of you.'

'I have to share a room with her again?' asked Clint petulantly.

'I have to share a room with him again?' asked Natasha 'He uses up all the hot water'

'She takes forever in the bathroom' returned Clint.

Coulson sighed.

'You two are my best damn agents yet you have to argue just because you have to share a room?!'

Clint and Natasha shared a sigh.

_Hotel Suite, 70th floor:_

"I get the bed' Natasha stated, dumping her bags on it.

'I wouldn't expect anything else' muttered Clint as he dropped his bags on the couch.

'So who is this guy?' queried Natasha

'Wow Tasha, way to read the assignment' said Clint sarcastically

'That's why you're here' she shot back.

He sighed, 'This guy's a threat to national security. He's already breached several SHIELD and government Intel areas.'

'So go in, kill him, get out.'

'Pretty much'

**A HUGE thank you to everybody has reviewed me! You guys are awesome! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Room 73:_

Natasha knocked on the door.

A man, who was obviously a part of Morgenstern's security, opened the door 'Can I help you?'

'I thought there wasn't any security' muttered Clint, without moving his lips.

'There's only two of them' she responded.

The two of them stepped into the room, face to face with James Morgenstern.

An older man, he certainly didn't look like a government intel hacker, he only looked slightly confused.

'Yes? What is it?'

Clint gave Natasha a slight nod.

She whipped around and promptly broke one of the security officer's necks, and was in the process of strangling the other one with piano wire, when she saw Morgenstern draw a gun.

'Clint' she screamed. There was no explosion, only a few seconds before Clint crumpled, a red stain spreading on his shirt.

Natasha didn't even think. She pulled out a gun and shot Morgenstern.

Rushing to Clint, she tapped her earpiece and sobbed out 'It's Agent Romanoff, I need a medic team and immediate evac, and Clint-Agent Barton's seriously injured.'

She knelt next to him, a hand on his wound, and clinging to his hand with her other free hand, 'Please Clint, stay with me, please…'

Clint's eyes fluttered open 'Tasha, I-I-I love you' he whispered.

'What?! No Clint, dammit stay with me' she begged, watching helplessly as Clint's eyes drifted close.

_SHIELD Medical Wing:_

'What the hell happened?' yelled Fury

'I killed Morgenstern' Natasha said calmly

'Oh yeah, before or after he wounded one of my best agents?' queried Fury sarcastically.

They stood arguing outside of Clint's room. One of the doctors stepped out.

'Agent Barton is not yet conscious, but he's-'

Fury interrupted him 'Doctor. How bad is it?'

'He'll live. No training or missions for at least six months. And two months of that must be spent here.'

'Thank you' a somewhat subdued Fury responded.

'Can I see him?' asked Natasha anxiously.

The doctor glanced at Fury, and nodded.

_Room 3 of the med wing:_

Natasha gasped looking at Clint. He lay still and unconscious in the hospital bed hooked up to an IV and a breathing tube.

Clint's normally tan skin was almost the same color as the sheets and there were dark half circles under his eyes.

She sat down in a chair next to Clint's bed.

'I'm staying here Fury'

'Agent, I need you to debrief.'

'I'm staying here' responded Natasha flatly.

Fury sighed, and left quietly.

_Later that night:_

At a slight rustle from the bed, Natasha looked up from the book she was reading.

Clint's eyes were open and he was starting to choke on the breathing tube. His heart monitor started to speed up.

'Doctor!' yelled Natasha, as she hurried to the bed.

She quickly pinned Clint's wrists down and said 'Clint, Clint please its okay. You're okay'

The doctor rushed in, with a tranquilizer. Clint thrashed, still choking, tangled in the sheets.

'No please, no' gasped Clint

'Clint, please, shhhh, its okay, its just me, its T-T-Tasha' Natasha soothed him.

She watched as Clint's eyes fluttered closed and his wrists went limp under her hands.

The doctor carefully rearranged the breathing tube and checked Clint's pulse.

'It seems as though he has a slight fever. If he wakes up again, please don't hesitate to call for me.'

Natasha nodded quietly, biting her lip.

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! There should be about 6 or so more chapters after this one!_


	6. Chapter 6

_SHIELD Medical Wing:_

Natasha glanced over at Clint's limp form, biting her lip. She got up and put her hand on his forehead. It was burning hot, and slightly sweaty.

She carefully stepped out into the hall and called for a doctor.

'Doctor, his fever's rising. Please….' pleaded Natasha.

'We can give him some more antibiotics but, other than that, there's not much else we can do.'

Clint tossed and turned in the bed, muttering unintelligible words, sweating slightly.

He woke up close to midnight, delirious, his hands clutching at the sheets.

Natasha was next to him in an instant, putting a hand on his forehead. His storm-grey eyes held only fear and pain.

'Clint, it's alright, it's just me. Please it's Tasha. Please…' Natasha bent her head, hiding her tears.

She sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand. Natasha usually hated any form of physical contact, but she couldn't help herself.

_SHIELD Med Wing, later:_

Clint had finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. Natasha slowly brushed a lock of Clint's sandy, sweaty hair away from his forehead.

'Natasha. It's one a.m. You should go to bed' Fury stood in the doorway.

'I'm not leaving him. I owe him-never mind' she whispered, thinking _I owe this man, Clint Barton, my life. He saved me._

Fury sighed, looking at two of his best assassins, one unconscious, and the other one hiding their tears.

He always thought of Natasha as the cold, fearless assassin. Not this. Her dark red tresses were tangled and she hadn't changed from the previous mission. There were still traces of Clint's blood on her skirt and blouse.

She looked up as Fury approached the bed.

'How is he?' queried Fury

'He has a fever' Natasha replied.

'Bad?'

'No, Director Fury, definitely not bad' she said sarcastically.

'actually anything _but_ bad' her voice caught on the last word, betraying her anxiety.

Fury sighed and left the room, just as Phil Coulson came in.

'Agent Romanoff, if you don't mind, I really would like you to debrief right now. We can stay here to do it, if you want.'

'N-Natasha please. Okay' she responded, shakily, knowing it was the first time she had ever given anyone permission besides Clint, to use her first name.

'We had entered the Armani hotel room at the Burj Khalifa and were about-' she stopped, glancing over at Clint as his heat monitor started to speed up.

She glanced at Coulson, her green eyes wide with worry for Clint. Together they went to the bed, watching as Clint's eyes fluttered open.

He smiled weakly 'hey Tasha, remind me again why you were in my room?'

There was a pause, then a very loud and resounding _SLAP_. Clint glared balefully at Natasha.

'Ow what the hell was that for?!'

'пошел на хуй(fuck you) Clint, пошел на хуй (fuck you)! You had me scared shitless!' she collapsed crying against him.

Clint awkwardly put his arms around her as best he could with an IV trailing out of one hand.

'Shhhh….Tasha its ok' he soothed 'I'm sorry' he murmured into her hair.

The doctor rushed in, his white lab coat flapping 'sorry I-'

Coulson was next to him in a second, silently indicating that the two of them should let the two master assassins be with each other for a few moments.

'You promise?' asked Natasha tearfully.

'I promise. Remember we're in this together now' said Clint, gently hugging her to him.

**Reviews are awesome! Suggestions are always taken into consideration! Next chapter might just contain why Natasha was in Clint's room!**


	7. Chapter 7

_SHIELD bunk room:_

Natasha woke up shivering from yet another nightmare, another person haunting her from the grave. She decided to go check on Clint in the infirmary where he had been moved after two weeks in the Med Wing, recovering from a bullet wound.

She knocked quietly on the door, 'Clint? Clint?' She carefully pushed open the door, and cursed under her breath 'проклятие' (damn). His bed was rumpled, the pillow was on the floor and the top blanket was missing.

Natasha ran up to where she knew Clint would be, on top of the hangar for the Quinjets.

She saw the slumped figure on the roof even while she was still below the hangar itself. Swinging herself up on the drainpipe and then landing neatly and silently on the roof, she paused for a minute.

Clint didn't even have the blanket wrapped around him. She picked up the blanket while she was walking over to him and carefully draped it around Clint's shoulders and sat down, putting a gentle hand on his back.

'So Tasha, what _were_ you doing in my room?' he asked.

'I-I-I couldn't sleep and I went to find you. You weren't even in there. So I went in…..' she said hesitantly.

'It's fine. But how did you actually get in? It's key-card locked' Clint said.

'Oh I just altered my own card. And I'm not telling you how' Natasha said, slightly smirking.

Clint sighed, and Natasha realized why he was sitting up here, he wanted to be alone.

'I guess I'll see you later' she said, standing up. For the first time since she had gotten there, Clint actually looked at her and said 'No, wait. I-I-I want you to stay here.'

She sat down again next to him, uncertain of what to do.

'You know what it's like. Your ledger haunting you, torturing you. Everyone you've ever killed, staring you in the face in your dreams' Clint stated flatly.

Natasha took his chin in her hand and turned his face towards her. His eyes were haunted and his face was pale.

'I know' she whispered 'I know…more than you think' she took a deep breath 'my first kill. It was a-a-a 10 year-old boy, the son of a Russian diplomat. He was killed to set an example to the other diplomats in his father's circle. He was so young…' Natasha shuddered, from the memory.

Clint put his arm around Natasha's slim frame wordlessly, hugging her against him. He knew what it was like, forced to work for your employer, without getting repaid. At least SHIELD _tried_ not to wreck his life too much.

Natasha sighed, haunted by her memories fresh in her mind. She rested her head on Clint's shoulder and together they watched the sun come up.


	8. Chapter 8

_7 months later:_

'Your next mission is in Madrid' stated Coulson, in his monotone voice he reserved for assigning the two of them missions.

Since Clint had been shot, Natasha had done only a couple of solo missions. Neither one of them had been very happy about it, Clint because he wanted to be out in the field and Natasha because she didn't have Clint.

Coulson said 'this mission is not an elimination mission. You need to give wrong Intel info to one of our operatives who has turned rogue and is currently working for a HYDRA affiliation.'

Clint sighed; he hated Madrid, mainly because he had been stationed there for almost six months on one of his first missions.

Natasha let a half-smile play on her lips, before dipping her head down to read the mission; she loved Spanish cuisine.

Ignoring his agents' reactions Coulson continued, 'Clint, you'll be the one to go in and switch the current Intel papers he has with the replacements. Natasha will be there to cover you.'

As Coulson prepared to leave, 'Oh and Clint you need to get cleared by Medical before you can go anywhere.'

Clint's only reply to that was a groan.

_Safe house in Spain: _

'This is one of the nicest Safe Houses I've seen' exclaimed Natasha, her curly red hair loose over her shoulder. She placed her bag on the nearest bed, for the first time not a cot, but an actual bed with a duvet.

'How long are we here?' Clint queried.

'Oh now who's not reading the report?' teased Natasha 'Five days.'

Clint carefully pulled his recurve bow and his trick arrows, three large blue Gatorades, and an unholy amount of chocolate bars out of his duffel, which he proceeded to stock the cupboards with.

'Clint, you do have clothes, I assume?' queried Natasha, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the pile of stuff sitting on his bed.

He sighed, pulled out two or three crumpled t-shirts, a black athletic jacket, and a few pairs of cargo pants.

'There should be some socks in here somewhere…..' muttered Clint, looking up to see Natasha staring at him skeptically.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing' she replied.

_Later:_

'Eat or spy?'

'Well Clint, you know what I'm going to say so…'

'I'll find us a restaurant' replied Clint.

Soon they were sitting in at a table in the El Invernadero Restaurant (the Greenhouse Restaurant) in the Serrano area. They were having dinner at SHIELD's expense.

'We should probably go. It's getting late' Natasha looked at her watch. 'I'll pay; wait outside. I'll be out in a minute.'

Clint got up and said 'you sure?'

'Yeah. Go' Natasha fished money out of her wallet.

Outside Clint shifted, trying to lean against the wall as casually as possible.

A man came up to him. 'Agent Barton.'

'Who are you?' Clint asked warily.

'I'm afraid you'll have to come with me.'

The man moved towards him and Clint slammed his elbow out expecting to feel a bone under it. Instead he only felt air.

He let out a gasp as his other arm was twisted tightly behind his back.

He was reaching for his knife when

'I apologize, Agent Barton' hissed the man's voice in his ear, just before Clint felt a hypodermic needle jab into the back of his neck.

Natasha's name was on the tip of his tongue just as he lost consciousness and collapsed.

**Please, please leave a review! Suggestions are always welcome**.** School will be starting soon, so it will be taking precedence over any fanfics. Unfortunately. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Natasha:_

'Clint? Clint? Can you hear me?' asked Natasha in to her comm. device.

There was no answer. A sudden burst of static came over along with Coulson's voice.

'Natasha have you heard anything from Clint? I can't get an answer.'

'I can't either' said Natasha, trying not to let fear creep into her voice.

_Clint:_

Clint woke, everything blurry around him. He tried to lift his hand and realized it was trailing an IV. He could feel someone rummaging through his pockets.

Dimly he felt his phone being pulled out. They hadn't found his dagger that Coulson had given him, when Clint lost consciousness again.

_Natasha:_

Her phone buzzed, signifying that she was getting a text message and she grabbed in the hopes that it was Clint.

It wasn't, instead the screen pulled up an unknown number. She opened the text and gasped. It was a blank message with nothing in it except for two photos.

One was of Clint slumped unconscious in a chair with an IV in his left hand. The other was a close-up of his face covered with traces of dried blood and bruises.

Natasha sank down on a bench, biting her lip. She tremblingly pressed the forward button and sent the message on to Coulson who responded almost immediately.

'Who has him?'

'I-I don't know. I'm going to find out' Natasha said.

'Agent, I need you to come back to base' Coulson said with a sigh.

There was no reply to that. Coulson muttered 'damn' and went to go procure himself a Quinjet.

_Natasha:_

She became the cold assassin she was known for. With almost no emotion she checked the number from the pictures. +34-91-4567.

She knew the area code was for Madrid. Then she remembered the address of the rogue agent, a Paulo Esperanto.

Natasha looked at the sign of the street she was currently on. She checked her ammo amount, made sure her guns were loaded, and started to walk quickly.

Her red hair was tucked into her jacket and her black hood was pulled up.

In less than half an hour she was at the address. From the SHIELD Intel she read, Natasha knew there was a back entrance where she could get on to the roof, then into the house itself.

'Coulson? Coulson? It's Natasha. I want an evac team on standby'

There was an immediate reply. 'Well I can't come unless I know where you are' responded Coulson snappishly.

She gave him the address, took a deep breath and slid over the wall.

Natasha saw the drainpipe. She smirked for a minute and launched herself up the pole. She was up on the roof in less than a few seconds.

Stealing across the roof silently she found the door that would hopefully lead into the house. Just as she suspected, Clint was in the attic.

Checking for guards, Natasha lightly ran across the room. She knelt next to the chair Clint was in, immediately pulling out the IV needle.

'Clint, Clint' she called softly. His eyes fluttered open. He moaned weakly and started to struggle against the bonds.

Natasha dug in her pocket for her emergency pack. She found the liquid gel stimulant she was looking for and forced Clint to swallow all of it.

His color started to flood back into his face and he became more alert. Natasha sighed with relief. She started to work on his bonds.

'Clint, I need to get you out of here.'

'What about the mission?' he asked weakly

'Screw the mission.'

The two of them jumped when they heard the door open.

There was nothing for a minute, then a single shot and Natasha's world seemed to explode.

Clint leaned down and grabbed one of Natasha's guns from her holsters, then shot the man who had just entered and shot Tasha.

One of the guards came running in. A crack and he was on the ground in seconds.

'Coulson, it's Clint. I know you can hear me. I need an immediate evac team. Tasha's been shot.'

He knelt next to his spider's still body, trying to stop the blood flow.

'Alright Clint, I'm on my way.'

**Hope to wrap up this in the next few chapters! Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed!**


	10. Chapter 10

'Tasha' Clint said.

'Wait, Clint, don't go' she whispered, her voice weak and quiet.

'I won't. I promise' said Clint clutching her hand.

He watched helplessly as her eyelids drifted closed and her breathing became shallow. Clint was still kneeling in the same position, when Coulson dropped into the room.

'Clint' he said to the younger agent, placing a hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint stood shakily, and watched as Coulson skillfully bandaged Natasha's wound and gave her a shot of morphine.

'I'll carry her' said Clint, carefully easing Natasha's limp form into his arms.

'Where's the rest of the team, Coulson?'

He had never seen Coulson squirm, but now…

'Fury doesn't know I left. He thinks you two are still fine. C'mon lets get her to the Quinjet.'

Clint laid Natasha on the mat Coulson had placed on the floor of the Quinjet.

'Clint, you're gonna need to fly. I'll work on Natasha.'

Clint nodded numbly and strapped himself into the pilot's seat with only a glance back at where Coulson was now pulling medical equipment out of the compartments.

They arrived at the Helicarrier, where there was a medic team already waiting.

When Clint taxied to a stop, the medic team and Coulson strapped placed Natasha on a stretcher and started to take her to the Med Wing.

Coulson waited as Clint unstrapped himself from the pilot's seat. The two of them started walking in when Clint stumbled a couple steps.

'Clint?' asked Coulson worriedly 'are you sure there were no side effects from whatever they gave you?'

'They-they would have shown up by now' said Clint gritting his teeth, one hand against the wall to steady himself.

'Go to medical' ordered Coulson.

'But-' started Clint.

'Go.'

Clint started to walk, but staggered again, Coulson moved beside him and took his arm. Coulson supported Clint as the two of them walked to the Medical Wing.

Once Clint was ensconced in a private Med room, Coulson went to find Fury and tell him that his two assassins were back.

When Coulson came back from his meeting with Fury, he decided to go check on Clint. He saw through the window in the door, that although Clint's bed was mussed, there was no one in it.

He sighed knowing exactly where Clint would be. Sure enough when Coulson reached Natasha's room Clint was slouched asleep in a chair next to Natasha's bed. Coulson smiled and quietly left the Med wing.

Clint stirred awake at a slight sound from the bed. Natasha slowly sat up and blearily asked 'Clint, what happened?'

Knowing Natasha was rarely this confused, Clint worriedly responded 'You were shot.' Natasha gingerly touched her side where the bullet had gone in.

'And the target?' she asked, wincing as her fingers brushed against the bandages. Clint moved to her side and started to check on the wound, carefully easing off layers of bandages and applying fresh bandages and gauze.

'I shot him.'

'Clint, that was NOT the mission!' said Natasha, gasping as her side protested.

'He shot you' countered Clint.

Natasha decided it wasn't worth arguing and queried 'what about you? What did they do to you?'

Clint shrugged noncommittally. 'They tried to poison me'

Natasha stared at him in horror. 'What?! Clint…if Coulson hadn't gotten there….you'd be dead'

'But he got there Tasha. Here, I'm done' he said, slowly sitting down on her bed, gathering Tasha on his lap. Clint gathered the blanket around Tasha and sat there as she leaned against him.

'You can't keep doing this! You'll get yourself killed. I can't lose you, not now' whispered Natasha.

Clint responded by burying a kiss in Natasha's red curls 'Whatever happens I promise we'll be together.'


End file.
